


Such a brag

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, javier escuella x reader - Freeform, javier x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: By sheer luck you overheard Arthur's story when he bought fish and brought it to the camp, saying it was his catch. Well, trying to impress others, you thought it'd be a good idea to do the same. And you definitely wouldn't get caught... Unless Javier decided to take you fishing, so you can show him how good you're. The problem is that you have no idea how to fish. Damn Escuella!





	Such a brag

"You caught that monster? Really?" Arthur seemed to be rather skeptical about your catch.

"Don't you dare doubting me, Arthur Morgan!" you said, frowning and looking displeased. "It took me so much time and now you doubt me?!"

To be honest, no wonder Arthur felt that there's something wrong about the fish you brought to the camp. You weren't that kind of person who often went hunting or fishing, but you really wanted to prove yourself, so you decided to cheat a little. Not long time ago you heard Dutch laughing near the campfire, sharing that amusing story, in which Arthur decided to buy some fish instead of cathing it himself. But in the end everybody found out that he bought it, but you were smarter and luckier than him, so this wouldn't happen to you. Right? At least you hoped so.

"That's a good catch, chica," you turned around and saw Javier standing behind you. "Where'd you get it?" He took the fish into his hands and looked at it closely. "That's salmon?"

"Yeah, caught it not far from here," you decided not to go into details, feeling a little nervous. The plan seemed to be so good, but definitely not now with all these questions. 

"Look at our Y/N!" Karen hugged you and laughed. "What next? You'll bring us a moose?" 

"No, it'll be a bear," you grinned. 

So after all the fuss you, very proud of yourself and your contribution to the camp, had to do some chores. You didn't feel like listening to Miss Grimshaw yelling at you, so it was easier just to do everything and then have some rest before dinner. 

Javier found you some time later sitting near the old oak, reading an old book you lend from Mary-Beth.

«Hey, Querida,» he leaned on the nearest tree, suspiciously happy looking. That was weird.

«Hey, what’s up?»

«Just was wondering if you could show me that place where you caught that gran pez. And maybe teach me a few tricks?» he smirked and you immediately felt like leaving, but that would mean your surrender. He definitely knew everything. And you felt like cursing. Damn Escuella!

«Yeah, sure,» you nodded, deciding to play this game. Who knows, maybe he will change his mind later?

«Bueno, chica. See you in the morning. We’ll leave with the sunlight.»

You were in trouble. Maybe he'd be nice enough not to tell everyone in the camp? You couldn’t even hope for that, Javier would never be this nice to you.

The next day you didn’t want to admit your defeat, so two of you left for the big lake, which was pretty far from the camp. Javier seemed to be in a good mood, as he kept smirking and sometimes even flirting with you, making you blush. He was unbearable, that’s for sure.

You got off the horses and now were standing right near the lake. You felt like shivering as it was a cold summer morning. Not a very nice one.

«So chica, when will it be?» asked Javier, grinning, standing right in front of you.

“What are you talking about?» 

«You can just tell me now that it wasn’t your fish and maybe I’ll be nice enough and will catch some for both of us.»

He took another step, now standing too close. You raised your head, looking right into his laughing eyes. 

«I have no idea what you’re talking about.»

«Come on, mi amor,» Javier tried to hug you, but you stepped back.

«First of all, I’m not your amor!» you said, feeling too small next to him. 

«And second of all?»

You didn't feel like denying everything anymore. 

«Don’t tell anyone,» you said that it too quiet as Javier could barely understand what it was.

But he just laughed and then succefully hugged you without any resistance from you. 

«You’re such a brag, you know that?»

You blushed.

«I just wanted to impress others.»

«Oh, you did, don’t worry about that, mi amor,» Javier leaned a little closer and left a quick kiss on your lips. It happened too suddently so you had no time just to do anything. He took rod in his hands and left you standing all alone, trying to figure out what he dared to do. 

«Escuella!» 

Javier just laughed.


End file.
